


Arc-V Episode 135 - Fanmade Edition

by ViableSourceMaterial



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, HITOTSU NI, but welcome back, hi ray, hi zarc, took you a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: The hype for episode 135 is so real that it has driven me to make my own version of events. Enjoy!





	1. HITOTSU NI!

"Hitotsu ni!" Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri all chanted, like a sadistic ritual was taking place. Wait, who am I kidding, it actually was. A pounding voice chanted along with them inside Yuya's mind, and it hurt, _oh_  it hurt.

 

Meanwhile, Reiji crouched on the side of the hall, repeatedly muttering "Oh s***" like somehow chanting a curse word in front of a small child while the world was ever-so-steadily approaching a multi-dimensional collision was going to help any. It wasn't.

 

Yuya faltered. Fighting hurt, it hurt so much he could barely stand. But he'd be damned if he was going to go down without a fight. He drew, wincing with every movement. He was outnumbered, and the thought of painless surrender was ever so tempting right now. He couldn't give in though, had to win, had to endure, had to rescue his father, had to rescue his friends, had to save  _Yuzu_ \- he paused at that last one. Something was wrong. Something was  _definitely_ wrong. The darkness ever-so-slowly made dents in Yuya's mental barrier, creeping towards its victory and the inevitable resurrection of Zarc. He felt it creeping closer, and he screamed in pain. He couldn't do anything with this hand. He ended his turn.

 

Yuri played a magic card; Enemy Controller. One that Yuya knew would lead to the betrayal of Odd-Eyes. This was it, it was  _time-_ Yuri said it, the words that led Odd-Eyes to the other side of the field and into the hands of the enemy, the hands of the darkness, whose grip on Yuya's mind strengthening ever so slowly. All four dragons were engulfed in the darkness. He felt a sudden, unstoppable power forcing him to take a step forward. Yuri did the same. All the while, all four of them were chanting "Hitotsu ni!" Yuya couldn't stop himself. He simply couldn't muster the willpower to refuse, to disobey this force. They were destined to reunite, to come together and form the Supreme Dragon King once again.

 

**_But at that moment...._ **

 

~~ **_Welcome back, Gatekeeper of Desolate Hope._ ** ~~


	2. Cliffhangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji intervenes.

One second Reiji was crouched next to Reira, the next he was in between Yuya and Yuri. "Both of you, just stop." Neither responded. Something was wrong.

Even Leo was concerned. Both had stopped the ritualistic chanting of "Hitotsu ni", which was supposed to have been still going. Both were just... frozen. Like something was missing. Something important, like... it was at that moment that Reiji figured it out. Yuya had somehow mustered enough willpower to make a final push, a desperate move, a last stand. Reiji added some words of encouragement that seemed to fall flat at first, but then the weird green glowy-thing Leo had been so lovingly admiring started to shrink, and shrink, and shrink. The energy was going towards... Yuya. Classic anime protagonist shenanigans where the protagonist pulls some magic bulls*** excuse out of their pocket and saves the day by cheating. But no, the energy seemed to be clashing with an invisible darkness. Then, the green floating energy-sphere-things were propelled backwards by yet more conveniently-invisible darkness. Yuri collapsed, right then and there, life fading from his eyes. Yuya screamed, both Yuri's and Yugo's souls transferring to him. With his differently coloured eyes, he had been chosen by destiny to be Zarc's main host, the one whose body acted as a vessel for all four souls to congregate. A bright light filled the room, and Reiji covered his eyes. When he opened them again, standing where Yuya once stood was...


	3. ...Mostly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Saying literally anything about this chapter would completely spoil the plot. Remember kids, it only takes one sentence to completely spoil a plot.]

...Yuya. Though, judging from Reira's expression, it was actually just a very not-Yuya-like Zarc using Yuya as the main vessel. Yuya fell to his kness, his hands clutched on his head, and screamed in pain. Guess having four parts of your being forcibly smushed together and awakening in a body that wasn't your own after so many years might give you a small headache. Suddenly Yusho was there, card things no longer lasting as Yuri's being no longer existed. Yusho looked over at the now not-Yuya, then over at Reiji, immediately understanding. He seemed hesitant to approach, as if knowing that Zarc could be set off by literally anything. Seems evil won, just this once.

But then the Holy Gatekeeper of Desolate Hope graced all with their presence and offered Yusho and Reiji a last opportunity, an act of desperation that could leave all four of the Zarc-fragments mentally scarred. They would have to forcibly pry Zarc's conscious apart, separating the four before they united and Zarc's mind was completely reformed. They went in, and some time and forceful prying later, they were successful. 

...Mostly.


	4. Four Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness.

They had been able to get the four separated, mostly. They were still all within Yuya, but now they were four separate souls. Yusho wondered how he would explain this to his wife. Oh, and the whole "Was gone for three years, almost allowed our son to turn into a god-like demon, allowed his best friend to become a sacrifice to cause a multi-dimensional collision, how's your day been sweetheart?" That was going to take some clearing up. And all four of the boys probably had some pretty bad mental damage. Ultimate darkness probably wasn't good for the body, because Yuya was in rough shape. Despite this, they made it back to the Standard Dimension, got home, and now he was getting three years' worth of missed affection from his wife. Yuya, meanwhile, was in the hospital; Reiji had taken him there himself, and for stuff like that, the doctors were extremely impressed that Yuya wasn't in a coma from "Ultimate Darkness Trauma (is that a thing? Well it is now.)" and general shock.

Four people came over to see Yuya; Yusei, a god collector, the Professor, and Paradox. When they left, they also left four cards for Yuya: Ultimaya Tzolkin, a gift from Yusei that he knew Yuya would put to amazing use; Slifer the Sky Dragon, the card that the god collector knew he could trust Yuya with; Blue-Eyes Time Binding Dragon, believed to be the sign of ultimate recognition by the Academia and only gifted to one person; Malefic Truth Dragon, a card Paradox wished for Yuya to use to hopefully not destroy timelines like he did.

All in all, ending the series in such a short, anticlimactic matter calls for a deserving and similar celebration.

Yusho brought home champagne. You know, the proper and fancy type of alcohol.


	5. 135

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.

So today I was scrolling through my Arc-V playlist like usual when I got this flurry of messages. All that was on them was "135". I knew EXACTLY what that meant. And holy s***, watching it I was so stunned that when "You know" happened, I just squeed like an otaku. Also I'm questioning when they're going to release the canon Zarc form, before or after 136. And MY GOD that OST! I need them to release it so bad. It's been a while since I first got the 135 messages, and at this point my inbox is hitting 300. I'm gonna wait it out and let my otaku armies calm down before I respond.


End file.
